Oira Laurë 3: Final Brilliance
by Angelic Elf
Summary: Demi and Rhia are on the last leg of their journey. Will they succeed?
1. The White City

**Oira Laurë 3: Final Brilliance **

**The White City **

Demi was weak and her fever was peaking again. Gandalf knew he had to help her, but there was no time to stop. It would be better for her to wait until they reached the city for medical attention. He just hoped they would get to Minas Tirith soon. The elf witch was constantly coming in and out of consciousness, when this happened her head fell back onto Boromir's chest. It was his incentive to hurry home. He was worried sick night and day.

The horses ran with all speed, having no need to be pushed on by their masters. They had passed the Fords of Isen within the first hour and were making great time, but it was still not fast enough. Pippin was recovering and Demi was on her way. There was more to her confrontation with Sauron than was seen. There was something he did to her to make her so ill; Gandalf knew this, but not how. How could a lidless eye affect her so? It was a thought to frightening for the wizard. Demi was venerable and there was no way for anyone to protect her.

Three days and two nights had passed and on the third evening, the moon rosein the east almost full in physique. They were to ride yet again throughout the night. They were all weary, but Demi less so, as her strength had returned almost entirely that morning. They rarely took a rest and focussed on the road ahead, ever drawing closer to their destination.

"Where are we?" Demi heard Pippin ask from ahead.

"We have passed into the realm of Gondor." Gandalf said as they raced along the ground.

As they rode on, Demi saw flames peaked along the mountains.

"The beacons have been lit. Hope is lit for Gondor!" Boromir said, more so to himself. "Here, now Rohan will ride and my city will be saved, if it is not already lost."

When the cold dawn had come brought with cold grey mists in the twilight, the group halted for a moment. Gandalf spoke to the men that surrounded them. Demi stirred in her seat, slowly waking back up. She looked up and saw Boromir smiling down to her.

"Yes, we do know you Mithrandir and know that you hold the seven passwords of the gates in your mind. Doubtless of that are we, and with you the son of the Steward Denethor. The two of you may pass, the lady too, but your small companion there we are not so sure of. Is he a dwarf of the mountains? We will have no strangers pass into our lands. Not in such dark times, unless they be men of arms in whose faith their trust is renowned." A man said to the wizard. His hair glimmered in the light, yet all about him, his fellow men were hard at work fixing what seemed to be a wall.

"I will vouch for him to Denethor, but valour you aught to know cannot be matched by stature. My friend here has fought in many more battles and witnessed more perils than yourself Ingold, even if he is half of your height. We come now bearing tidings from the storming of Isengard with great weariness. His name is Peregrin and a valiant man beyond measure." Gandalf said with an air of authority.

"Man?" Ingold asked while his companions about him laughed. Demi glared at them at their mockery.

"I am no man Gandalf!" Pippin said, sitting up straight in his seat. "I am a hobbit, twice as valiant as a man! No offence meant, Boromir my friend."

"None of your words have been taken to heart Master Pip." Boromir said, smiling at Pippin.

"A hobbit? I have not heard of such a creature." Ingold said.

"A Halfling, but not one that was spoken of, yet one of his kindred." Gandalf said.

"Well that is enough for my ears at this time, but it is good to see you Lord Boromir. It has been long since you have been home." Ingold said, addressing Boromir. "And is this lady yours?"

"Oh, no! No! Do not be mistaken. This is my fair friend Vaira, of the elven kin. Her heart is not mine to win." Boromir said bashfully.

"It is an honour milady." Ingold said, bowing to Demi. She smiled in return, but was still slightly sour about how he addressed Pippin. "Now pass quickly, for the Lord of Minas Tirith will be glad to see his son once again!"

"We shall, but you should not waste such time rebuilding your walls, for that it is too late. Take up now your swords. Courage is your nest defence against the storm that is now at your feet!" Gandalf said.

"Our work shall be complete this evening, but we shall keep your counsel in mind Mithrandir." Ingold said. "But tell me first, will Rohan answer the call, or have they left us to our own doom?"

"They will answer, though they have already fought many battles without our aid. Be vigilant!" Boromir said.

With their farewells said, the foursome rode on into the early hours into the land of Rammas Echor, a wide land, fair and fertile with towns running along the long slopes. The sky had turned light now and they had ridden for some time. Where the White Mountains at last came to their end they saw Mount Mindolluin. As though built out from the mountain and conjoined to it was a city with seven levels: The Guarded City. Demi gazed on in marvel. The city was a wonder all unto itself. It almost seemed impossible, but it was not so. The seven levelled white city stood on the knee of the mountain as the sun climbed over the eastern shadow. A beam of light fell upon the city, making it shine and glitter. White banners swayed in the breeze as though they were dancing to a sweet melody only they could hear, then trumpets sounded, great and clear.

They rode up to great iron doors which opened before them and they were greeted by many men.

"Mithrandir! Now the storm is high and indeed upon us!" They cried in despair.

"Let us pass, for I must speak at once with Lord Denethor." Was all the wizard said. At his command, all fell back to let the two horses pass. They flew up the winding streets in the hope to reach Denethor before time was too late, threw each of the six lower levels, passing through each of its gates. At the last gate and the entrance to the Citadel and dismounted they passed and hurried to the high court.

The guards there wore black clothing and worm helms similar to those the Conquistadors wore, high crowned and covering most of their heads, sitting close to their faces, gleaming like a silver fire, and they were wrought of mithril. On their black surcoats was a picture embroided. It was a white tree blossoming, and above that, a silver crown and many pointed stars. The small group of four were admitted into the court without question and they walked across the court, in the centre of white stood a dead tree, but all else in the surrounding gardens were well tended.

Gandalf pulled Demi and Pippin aside from Boromir who stood patiently waiting for his friends.

"Watch your words and do not speak out of hand. Théoden is kindly, unlike Denethor, though his mood may be lifted at his sons return. He is a proud and stubborn man of a great lineage and power, though he is not king. Say naught of Aragorn when it can be avoided and leave out Frodo's errand all together." He said with grave words. They both nodded in agreement and joined Boromir, even if Pippin did not wholly understand this.

Boromir offered Demi his arm and she took it, slightly nervous about meeting the Steward. Gandalf knocked on the large door, which soon opened by themselves.

"Creepy." Demi muttered to herself.

Behind the door was a long and great hall. The windows in the wide aisles on either side lit the room well and tall pillars held p the roof. The hall was not decorated by any tapestry or statue, but rather the hall was quiet and sombre. Between the pillars stood tall bodies in cold grey stone, like those of Argonath. The avenue of dead kings.

Further down in the hall sat a man on a stone chair beneath the empty throne that was set up high above many steps that led up to it. The man was old, wrinkled with age and troubles of his time. In his hands he held a book and he traced along it with his fingers, then made notes here and there, but he did not look up to see who had entered his hall.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come to you now with tidings and counsel in such dark times." Gandalf said.

The old man looked up and beheld Gandalf first, but when his gaze shifted to meet Boromir's, he stood and walked forth, a proud smile on his face.

"Boromir, my beloved son. You have returned to me! I thought of you lost to me, but seeing your face...it is all the proof I need to care not for the doubts of my mind." Denethor said, taking his son into a warm embrace.

"Father. It has been too long." Boromir said, hugging his father. Gandalf looked slightly angry and he tried to return the Stewards attention to the matter at hand.

"Denethor. Celebrate your sons return later, the dark shadow is come and will strike soon." The wizard said.

"Dark indeed is the hour and at such times you are wont to come, Mithrandir. Tell me first who is in your company. Doubtless that you know that we do not take so kindly to those unknown to us?"

"That I know, but those I bring are my friends and allies of Gondor. May I present Lady Vairaista of Lothloríen and Peregrin Took of the Shire, a Halfling." Gandalf said.

"A Halfling? Little love do I bear for that name since those accursed words came to my council, that my son was almost gone from me because of...one of these Halflings." Denethor said his voice cold.

"And yet if it were not for Lady Vaira here and her friend Aurenessa, I would have perished. It is not the fault of my hobbit friend here father. Do not blame him for such." Boromir said.

"How could two women, be her elf or no, save my son from certain death against a battalion of orcs?" Denethor asked with great reservation.

Gandalf shook his head, signalling to Boromir not to tell. Denethor would surely take advantage of Demi's gifts.

"They are gifted with their weapons my lord." Boromir said.

"And yet this hobbit as you call him, through all the strange tales I have heard of him embarking on, could not come to your aid son?" Denethor said.

"Then Lord Steward I am in your debt! Please, as payment...I offer you my service." Pippin said, bowing before Denethor. A wicked smile, gleaming as though of winter passed over the Steward's face.

"Give me your weapon Halfling!" Denethor said. Pippin reluctantly handed his small sword over, presenting the hilt to the man on the throne.

"I accept your service, for you are not daunted by words and you have courteous speech; strange though the sound of it may be in the South. And we shall have need of all folk of courtesy, be they great or small, in the days to come. Swear to me now!" Denethor commanded.

"Take the hilt," Gandalf said, "and speak after the Lord if you are resolute to this."

"That I am." Pippin said.

Denethor laid the sword along his lap and Pippin put his hand on the hilt as instructed and repeated slowly after Denethor:

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor,

And to the Lord and Steward of the realm,

To speak and be silent,

To do and let be,

To come and to go,

In need or in plenty,

In peace or war

In living or dying,

From this hour henceforth,

Until my Lord release me,

Or death take me,

Or the world end.

So say I, Peregrin son of Paladin of the Shire of the Halflings."

"And this do I hear, Denethor, Son of Ecthelion, Lord of Gondor and Steward of the High King, and I will not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given: fealty with love, valour with honour, oath-breaking with vengeance." Denethor said at last as Pippin took back his sword and sheathed it again. "Now my first command for you Master Peregrin, tell me of your tale in full. Sit now and begin!"

As Denethor was talking, servants came in bearing food and wine and seats for the Stewards son and his guests.

"See to it that none trouble us for an hour." Denethor commanded and they were left alone. Pippin retold his story, leaving out Frodo and the ring and Aragorn where he could with aid from Gandalf. Demi sat silently, though Denethor was Boromir's father, and she was very close to Boromir, she loathed Denethor. In his eyes she knew that love had long left him, and he hated his younger son, of which Boromir had told the girls much of.

For long it seemed they talked of the journey they took, of Isengard and Rohan. And yet though they were elusive of Aragorn, still Denethor heard news that the Heir of Isildur could be out there. Gandalf grew angry and stormed out, Pippin at his side. Boromir and Demi stood, and Demi was about to take off after them, but Boromir grabbed her arm.

"No, leave him be. It is not your place Vaira. Be at peace for now and rest while you can." He said.

"I can't, that is not my place Boromir." She said.

"My son, show your lovely lady to a room and let her rest, take rest also for yourself. Your journey has been tiring." Denethor said, going back to his meal.

"Yes, father." Boromir said and led Demi from the great hall.

"We have to find Gandalf!" Demi said once they were out of ear-shot.

"I know, come now, but my father would not be pleased to know that I would take the side of a wizard over his own." Boromir replied.

They left the hall and crossed the court then walked over to a house after a few turns here and there close to the wall of the Citadel. They met the guide who showed Gandalf and Pippin to their room and he showed them where their friends had gone. At the door to their room they saw Gandalf.

"I am in haste, Pippin. Do me a favour when you go out, even before you rest, if you are not too weary. Go and find Shadowfax and see how he is housed. These people are kindly to beasts, for they are good and wise folk, but they have less skill with horses than some." The wizard said. He turned and saw Boromir and Demi walking towards him. "I am off, but I do not know when I shall return, I have business to attend to." Was all he said and then he left.

* * *

AE: Well, there is the first chapter down for OL3: Final Brilliance, thanks to Levanna for the name. Anyway, this was a fairly long chapter compared to the ones I normally write, but I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will focus on Rhia, Aragorn and the gang, then the next with Demi and so forth. Sorry if it confuses anyone, but it works out in my head!

Levanna: Thanks for your review. Its really appreciated. Its true though, you do rock. Thanks again for the story title. I was hitting a brick wall trying to think of something. Total loss of inspiration and ideas. I ended up ditching the heels for most of the night only coz my feet were sore, I figured out how to walk in them. Thanks for pulling me up in that typo, I didn't even notice it, I might fix it, depends on how lazy I am, and now that's pretty darn lazy!

Well, here's to the first part of part 3. I cannot believe that I even made it this far to be honest. But I wouldn't be here without the undying loyalty and support from Levanna and all those who have taken an interest in my works. I really thank you.


	2. From the North

**From the North**

Gandalf, Pippin, Boromir and Demi had left. Though Rhia still had Merry, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, she still felt the empty feeling of loneliness, the same feeling she had when she had fought with Demi. She knew that she was being stupid, and that her best friend would be alright, after all, she was a witch, but that sinking feeling was still there. Sure, Boromir had lived, but who's to say he would stay that way? The uncertainty was frustrating. Rhia couldn't live like that. Back home she knew where she was headed for the greater part, but now…

She stood on the spot, numb with fear as Aragorn readied Hasufel. Galroy stood next to Rhia, noticing her discomfort and trying to ease her. He nuzzled her neck. She laughed lightly and patted his head.

"I can't believe there are only five of us left, together at least." Rhia said, more so to herself than her friends.

"And yet again we ride out, but not alone. Théoden is resigned to set out at once under the cover of night." Aragorn said.

"And then whither?" asked Legolas, standing next to Gimli and Arod.

"I do not know, but the king now rides to Minas Tirith and their aid. I though have a different path to tread and those who will go with me…" Aragorn said, turning to his friends.

"I for one!" Legolas said.

"And I!" Gimli said

"Your not going anywhere without me." Rhia said, joining the chorus.

"Well, for myself, to Minas Tirith, but the way I must travel the road is dark, even if it is unseen. An hour long prepared approaches." Aragorn said, staring off into the distance.

"Don't leave me behind! I don't want to be a burden to the Riders and they won't want to be bothered with me, though the king wished to hear about the Shire from me." Merry exclaimed.

"Your road lies with the king Merry, but do not look for mirth at the ending." Aragorn said." And I do not think it wise for you to come with me Aure, not this time."

Rhia was not impressed.

"Listen!" she hissed. "I've not come this far to be cast aside like bad eggs, I'm following you to the end and back. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Aure…" Legolas began.

"Do not start with me elf boy. I'm going and that's final." Rhia said, crossing her arms over her chest and stalking off.

* * *

Rhia calmed down a short while later, returning to her friends just before they were ready to depart.

"Are you alright now?" Aragorn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." She said, barely heard.

The truth be told, Rhia was doing a lot of soul searching. She hated being treated so low, so beneath her own friends, yet knew that it was they're way. She wanted to change that. She would ride to battle and return unscathed. She owed it to herself, to Demi, to middle earth. She had learnt much through her journey, and she was now realising how important her role is, and how important that she grasps that. She has to get over her fears, if not for herself, than those she would rule.

Rhia mounted Galroy and waited next to Aragorn who bore Merry for her next command. At once the group took off swiftly into the night with all the speed that they could muster. When they had passed the Fords of Isen some sort time ago, one of the riders from the back of the column raced up to the king with urgent news.

"My lord there are horsemen behind us and not of our own, riding hard trying to overtake us." The rider said.

"Halt!" Théoden called to all the riders in his cavalry and Rhia's group. They all turned around, taking up their weapons. Aragorn dismounted to stand beside Théoden. Éomer and his esquire rode up to the back where the nameless riders were approaching. They saw the riders approach and they were fewer than the King's company. Éomer called out to them to stop when they were about 50 paces out from the large group and asked them to identify themselves.

The unknown riders stopped as commanded and one of the horsemen dismounted his horse, making his way over slowly to the group.

"Rohan did you say? That is good news indeed, for it is the land that my company and I long sought for." The rider said.

"You have found it, the realm of Théoden King. None ride here save by his leave. Who are you and why do you ride hither with such haste?" Éomer asked.

"I am Halbarad Dúnadan, Ranger of the North. We seek Aragorn son of Arathorn after we heard he was in Rohan." Said the man.

"And you have found him!" Aragorn said happily, going forth and embracing the man as though he had known him. "Halbarad! Of all joys this is least expected."

Rhia raised an eyebrow in question. Why would these men 'seek' Aragorn?

Aragorn turned back to Théoden. "All is well. These men here are of my kin from a far land. Perhaps though Halbarad will inform us why he is here and how many he has brought with him.

"Here I bring thirty able men and all of our kindred that could be gathered in such haste. Also the brethren Elladan and Elrohir ride amongst us, desiring to go to war. Swiftly we rode to your summons." Halbarad explained. "My son Nauralad amongst us."

"I did not summon you hither, a wish asked but I did not summon you." Aragorn said, "Ride with us now my friend, if the king gives his leave."

"And they may, lord Aragorn, if they are your kin and as worthy men as yourself. They are more than welcome." Théoden answered.

Again the Riders set out, now with thirty more in their company. Aragorn beckoned Rhia to ride with him and his friend Halbarad. Next to Halbarad rode a man that looked much like him, if only around Rhia's age.

"Aure, this is Halbarad and with him his son Nauralad. This friend is my cousin Aurenessa." Aragorn said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you milady, though under such odd occurrences. It is rare to see a woman ride to battle." Halbarad said.

"Yeah, you get that." Rhia said with a smile. "But most are more preoccupied with sewing and that kind of rubbish."

"Should I ask why you are here?" Halbarad asked.

"Probably not. It's kind of complicated." Rhia said, spotting Elrond's sons riding behind her. They gave her a warm smile and Rhia pulled back to ride with them.

"She is rather odd, don't you think so Aragorn?" Halbarad asked.

"Yes, but she is not native to Middle Earth." Aragorn answered. "You know of the tale."

"Yes I do. But where then is the elf witch?"

"On her way to Minas Tirith with Gandalf." Aragorn answered.

"I see." Halbarad said considering this.

Nauralad rode in silence beside his father, contemplating the situation, well, rather Rhia. There was something about her. Sure he had heard of her tale, but he wanted to know more. His thirst for knowledge was unquenchable and he would not stop until it was satisfied. But now was not the time.

Soon Aragorn rode with the sons of Elrond and Halbarad while Rhia caught up to ride with Legolas.

"I bring word from my father: _The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the paths of the dead._" Elrohir said gravely.

"Always my days have seemed short, but great indeed will be my haste ere I take this road." Aragorn said.

"That will soon be seen. Let us speak no longer of such things on the open road." Elrohir said.

"What is that you carry there?" Aragorn asked Halbarad, noticing a long pole with a black cloth wrapped around it.

"It's a gift for you from the Lady Arwen of Rivendell. It was wrought in secret and with it she sends these words: _The days are now short. Either our hope cometh, or all hope ends. Therefore I send thee what I have made for thee. Farewell, Elfstone!"_

Aragorn smiled to himself.

"Now I know what you bear with thee friend. Carry it for me still." He said, and then he turned, looking towards the north and stayed silent for the rest of the ride that night.

* * *

"You have been quiet my friend. Why is this so?" Legolas asked Rhia with a solemn face.

"Its nothing." She muttered.

In fact, Rhia had not talked to Legolas in the few hours she had ridden with him.

"There is something wrong, please, tell me. It may help bear the burden." Legolas reasoned.

"How about, no!" Rhia said, and she rode forward, loosing herself to Legolas amongst the horde of horsemen.

"Women!" Gimli said, shaking his head as he sat behind Legolas. "You can never tell with them, so why bother?"

"That may be the cause of why you are not married, master dwarf. If anything, she is worried about Vaira, and I do to, but she should not bottle up her feelings so. She will hurt no one but herself in the end." Legolas said.

* * *

Nauralad rode silently atop his steed _Súldhál, looking out towards the looming horizon, his fair face grave and his dark hair and cape flowing behind him. The stars shone brightly in his dark eyes as he scanned the landscape. He forced himself to do so. From the corner of his eye he saw the Lady Aurenessa approach. Her golden hair shone under the moonlight, her eyes unreadable. She slowed her horse down and looked back over her shoulder._

_"Good." She said to herself and kept riding. _

_"My lady, your presence is most welcome." _Nauralad said, despite himself. He smiled and turned his sight back to the road.

"Thanks, I think." Rhia said, not entirely sure why it would be. She smiled to herself. He certainly was not bad looking. "So, you are Halbarad's son, eh?" she asked.

"That I am." He replied, his glance unwavering.

"Oh, well, you can't be much older than me, so why are you ridding off to war?" Rhia asked. There was something about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I ride to war when my country and kinsmen need me, and I am older than you think, my Lady." Nauralad said, smirking slightly. She was rather inquisitive.

"Then how old are you?" she asked.

"I am 20 years of age, a man in the eyes of my people."

"Oh, so you're only a year older than me, that's cool."

"I am sorry if I have offended you milady, though I do not see how."

"No, you didn't, where I am from cool means that something is good, first-rate, if you know what I mean."

"I do believe I follow." Nauralad said, his smirk branching into a grin.

"So…um…yeah…" Rhia said, trying to make conversation.

"Why do you ride to war and certain death milady, it is not commonplace."

"I have to in a sense. Its apart of my fate or some gibberish like that, but I wouldn't have it any other way. It gives me something to do." Rhia said, waving her hand around.

"I see, and then it is an honour to ride with such a beautiful lady. I will take it upon myself to protect you by any means possible, so that you may fulfil your fate." Nauralad said, bowing on his horse.

Rhia laughed. "Thanks, that'd be great. I think I'll enjoy having some new around to hang out with…befriend." Rhia explained.

Nauralad smiled and they rode in silence for a while, but it was not uncomfortable.

* * *

AE: Another chapter over. Um, is anybody actually reading this or am I doing this to amuse myself, really, I'd love to know and please excuse my sarcasm. I've just graduated from school and am going through quite a lot in my personal life which is kinda stressing me out. So, to continue, please review! That's all I ask in return for each chapter. I don't know where I'm going wrong so any positive critcism is most welcome.

Thanks greatly to who reviewed. I really can't thank you enough.


	3. The Shadow Falls

**The Shadow Falls**

"What was all that about?" Demi asked.

"I do not know why he left, but it must be urgent. Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards!" Pippin said, descending down the stairs.

"Do we follow?" Demi asked.

"I think for you, dear Vaira, bed rest is in order. In your condition you have done far too much." Boromir said, leading her down the hall and to a door similar to the one that closed off Pippin and Gandalf's room. "Here you will stay, for how long I do not know."

"Thanks, but really, I'm fine." Demi said, walking into the room.

"Demi, please…" Boromir said.

"Demi? You've never called me that before." Demi said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well… you are a friend, and I have no mind for titles. It is your name, is it not?" he asked.

"Well, yes, one of, but, I don't know, it just seems out of character. I don't mind though." She said, her lips breaking into a smile.

"Very well, come now, I will have a servant bring you a clean gown and food. Then you must promise me that you take rest." Boromir said, putting his arm around Demi's shoulders and softly moving her towards the bed.

"Ok, ok, you win, this time…" Demi said, smirking. "It's been a while since I've had a decent meal, and I will not complain."

Boromir smiled and left her in her room to retrieve the things he promised her.

Demi flapped down on her bed and before she knew it she was sound asleep.

-

* * *

Pippin, after speaking with Beregond, son of Baranor, of the stewards guard, he found Shadowfax well housed and cared for, but the only horse in the fair stable, bringing the man with him.

"Good Morning!" Pippin said as he approached the snow white steed. Shadowfax whinnied, threw his head back and stamped his foot. "Gandalf will come when he can, but at the moment he has things to see to. I have been sent to see that you are being looked after well."

Beregond was allowed close enough too stroke the majestic horse's neck.

"He is a fine steed, and looks as though he were preparing to race. Strong and proud, but where is his harness? It should be fair and rich." Beregond said.

"There is none that would do him justice and he will have none. Only with his consent will he bear you, but nothing will tame him if he does not allow you to ride him. Goodbye Shadowfax, war is coming. Have patience til then." Pippin said, taking his leave as he and Beregond went to find nourishment.

-

* * *

"Demi? Demi?" Boromir whispered as he entered her room bearing a tray of food. The sunlight flowed into the room and across her face, her dark hair sparkling in the light. "Just put it down where you can." He said to the servant that bore a beautiful rich red gown for Demi. With it was a pair of ruby slippers and a gold circlet that looked like several roses had turned to gold and was bound together by some sort of magic, each bearing a ruby in their centre.

Demi stirred and sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Boromir? I must have fallen asleep. I'm pretty tired from the journey." She said, smiling as he placed the tray on the table beside the large four-poster bed "Thank you."

"It is no trouble. Anything for a friend. You may leave us now _Pelolél." Boromir said. The servant girl with him bowed lightly and smiled, then turned and left them. _

"Eat up, and then you must change. If you are not too tired then I want to show you around the city." Boromir said.

"I'd like that, very much, after all the tales you have told." Demi said, taking a bite from a chicken drumstick.

She ate quickly, and then Boromir left as she changed, fixed her hair, leaving it out and wavy and put on the circlet. She then opened the door, to find Boromir standing before her, his mouth agape.

"Very funny." She said. "Do you think the circlet is too much?"

"Not at all." He said smirking. The outfit suited her well.

"Well, are we going or not?" Demi asked, walking down the hall, Boromir after her.

The two strode through the many levels of the great white city, speaking mainly of fond memories of their childhoods.

"…And I can remember Faramir when he brought father's horse back to the stables. He was battered and bruised something shocking. But who else could have been there when he returned the horse than father? He was red with fury…I've never seen Faramir run that fast in his life!" Boromir said laughing joyously. Demi joined in.

"That does seem pretty bad!" she said. "But why did he steal it in the first place, especially that late at night?"

"Oh…that was because he was visiting a 'friend'. Her name was Thélithil. She was the daughter of some lord who was visiting for some reason or another, I honestly can't remember, but they were smitten with each other." Boromir said.

"So…who was your first love?" Demi asked the warrior.

He pondered for a moment and at last spoke.

"I never really had one. Sure there were some that I fancied, but…I do not know, I was more preoccupied with saving the kingdom then finding love." Boromir answered, as close to the mark as he could, but his eyes showed otherwise.

"That's a shame." Demi said. "How could any woman resist you." She added playfully.

"I'm sure I will find her some day." Boromir said, looking Demi in the eyes. When he came back down to earth he asked her, "Have you ever loved, I mean… other than Rúmil?"

"There was one…but its nothing really." She said blushing.

"Really?" Boromir asked, unconvinced.

"Ok, his name is Billie Joe Armstrong and he plays in a band called Green Day. I've never actually met him, but he's rather famous back home. He seems like a great guy, but it was nothing more than a crush…an infatuation."

"How can you care for someone you have never met?"

"I don't know." Demi said. "But I've learnt a lot since then."

* * *

Before sunset, men of Lossarnach came to Minas Tirith in aid for the coming battle. Boromir and demi met them at the first gate to the city.

"My Lord Forlong. Thank you for answering the call. How many have you brought hither with you?" Boromir asked a fat man upon a great brown steed. He seemed to be of high lineage to Demi.

"Too few and ten times less than I thought possible, but alas! Two hundred fine men at the ready Lord Boromir." Forlong said.

"Every little is a gain, thank you friend." Boromir said.

And so forth came many more men to help Minas Tirith and Gondor in the dark hour. Men from Ringló Vale led by the son of their lord, Dervorin, who brought with him three hundred good men. From Morthond or Blackroot Vale came Duinhir and his two sons Duilin and Derufin. With them five hundred men skilled with a bow. From Anfalas men of the likes of hunters and herdsmen came, poorly equipped. In from Lamedon came a few hill men, captain less but ready to fight under another. From Ethir came fisher-folk barely over a hundred. From Hirluin came three hundred men dressed in green.

The last company to ride forth into the city was a company of seven hundred able men from Dol Amroth under the ruling of their Prince Imrahil all upon grey steeds, holding their banner of a silver swan high in the air. They were all proud tall men with dark hair and they sang in tune as they marched completing those of Gondor to fight with a total of three thousand strong. But that was not enough.

All grew silent and then a shadow fell upon the white city. Demi cast her eyes skyward only to see the sky become grey as though there was smoke covering it all.

"What is that?" she asked Boromir.

"I know not, but it not a good omen." He replied as he set about to house all three thousand men and ushered Demi back to her room.

* * *

Demi sat on her bed, her head in her hands. She was afraid and confused. She knew how real it all was, but now it was sinking in. She didn't know how long she had sat there, contemplating things, but soon she was once again over come by sleep and she fell onto the bad on her back, her tear pendent firmly wrapped in her hand, glowing a light orange.

* * *

AE: Hiya, yes, I have actually finished another chapter and have gotten of my arse and posted it. Go me! Yeah… Anyways, thank for any reviews, I'm really grateful, but that doesn't mean you can stop with them!

Elessar Evenstar: Yeah, I think he's pretty cool too. Thank you very much. Here's your update!

southerntiger: I'm glad you like this. Thanks very much for reading this and I hope you enjoy the future chapters!


	4. Courting

**Courting**

Nauralad and Rhia rode in their quite company into the burning dawn. Rhia let out a yawn.

"My lady, you are weary. Come now, give your horse a break and ride with me so that you may rest." Nauralad said.

Rhia sat up straight. Was he coming onto her?

"Hold up there cowboy!" she said.

"Sorry?" Nauralad asked with confusion.

"I may be tired but I'm not going to ride with just so that I can be fondled with in my sleep. I barely know you! I'm not that kind of girl in case you haven't noticed." Rhia said

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to offend you my lady. It was just a thought. I did not mean to dishonour you!" Nauralad apologised, blushing furiously.

Rhia laughed in spite of the situation. He wasn't half bad after all.

"I'm afraid I do not see what is so humorous, Lady Aurenessa…" he said.

"Never mind. Forget I even said anything, let's just forget this memory." Rhia said.

-

* * *

The company rode down between broken gates at the Hornburg and passed the mounds of the fallen soldiers by until they came to Helm's Dike. They looked down into the Coomb, watching men repair what they could, and then they went to dine. 

Merry sat with the King, telling him of the Shire as promised, while Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Halbarad sat to one side speaking, Nauralad and Rhia off on their own.

"It seems my son has taken quite the liking to your cousin, Aragorn." Halbarad said with a smirk.

"It definitely seems that way." Aragorn commented, looking that the two young adults. They were sitting next to each other, laughing and eating quietly, enjoying their own company.

"Ah, leave them be. Young love only springs once and it should not be interfered with." Gimli said, rather out of character.

Aragorn, Halbarad and Legolas stared at him.

"Forget I said anything." Gimli said gruffly, leaving his place to speak to Merry quickly.

* * *

An hour or so later the company prepared to move again. The king and his men, while Aragorn, the ranger's, the son's of Elrond, Legolas, Gimli and Rhia were wait for Aragorn's signal to leave. 

The group now remaining in the Hornburg parted ways, Aragorn taken Gimli, Legolas and Rhia with him to speak a moment.

"Speak and be comforted my good friend! Shake off the shadow that hangs over your mind." Legolas said as he took a seat on a large rock.

"I have looked into the stone of Orthanc." Aragorn replied dimly.

"Did he speak to you?" asked Gimli. "Even Gandalf feared to do so."

"Then Gimli, you must be forgetting who Aragorn is…" Rhia said. The elf and the dwarf looked at her. "He is the heir of the palantír. He has the right to look into it when he wished."

"I did not proclaim myself to him. I thought that I possessed the strength to look into it, but I was wrong. The strength was barely enough." Aragorn said, weary, and pale and he had dark rings under his eyes. "I did not speak to him, but I managed to bend the stone to my will. Sauron did not expect that, nor did he find it easy to endure, but he saw me, but not as you see me here, in another guise. That will not aid him; only shatter the remains of his wicked heart. I showed him the reforged blade…the one thing he fears above all, save the destruction of his ring."

Rhia looked at Aragorn in awe. She could not believe this was the same ranger she had met back in Rivendell. He had changed.

"Now we must make the first move my friends. We cannot afford for him to do this. He is going to attack the city of Gondor. We must stop him or the city will not stand the same ten days hence. It is our move." He said, standing tall. "We will take the paths of the dead."

"The paths of the dead! If we use such a road shan't we perish with those lost there?" Gimli asked. "Dark ways doubtless."

"I do not go gladly, only by the force of need. You are free to go with me of your own will; I will not ask you to follow." Aragorn said, beginning to walk away.

"I don not fear the dead. I will join you, my friend." Legolas said, following Aragorn.

"To whatever end, I will follow you." Gimli said, following also.

Rhia stood up and lazily followed the other three.

"Meh." She said.

* * *

When the King, his men, Aragorn, the Dúnedain, Elrond's fair sons, Legolas, Gimli and Rhia arrived at Dunharrow, they were greeted by Éowyn. 

"My lords, my lady, will you not go now and rest. Tomorrow a fairer dawn shall rise, let that be your signal to ride on!" she said.

"Nay, do not trouble yourself over us. We shall rest here the night and be gone by the dawning of tomorrow. My errand is most urgent." Aragorn said.

He spoke with the lady a while. In that time Rhia and Nauralad looked for a place to rest.

"You will take the paths of the dead? Then surely my father and our kin will follow. I will not break my promise to you now, Esgalwen." Nauralad said, his hand caressing her cheek softly.

"You speak Sindarin? What does Esgalwen mean?" Rhia asked, her voice masked by a whisper.

"Yes, my kin have close encounters with the elves. Esgalwen means hiding maiden. You would be great; you know that, you just have to see it in yourself." Nauralad said, his face coming close to Rhia's.

"Then show me." She said. His lips brushed against hers softly. Nauralad captured her lips in a sweet kiss and held them there for what seemed like an eternity. When he let her go, Rhia was lost for words, but both were contented in the sweet silence.

* * *

Before the sun rose in the midst of twilight, Nauralad awakened Rhia from her peaceful dreams. 

"Wake up, forgive me Esgalwen, but we must rise before the sun and have left Dunharrow." He said, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"It's ok." Rhia said, smiling as she sat up, looking into the young ranger's eyes who sat before her. He helped her to her feet and they packed everything up they had brought with them, then went to find their friends, who were in the main hall. The two walked in side by side.

"Where have you been son? I was looking for you for the greater part of the night." Halbarad said.

"I can look after myself father." Nauralad said quietly as his father approached them.

"That is known, but it is not wise to be the only man in the company of a woman. I hope nothing has happened…" Halbarad said, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not father. I am about to get permission." Nauralad replied, embarrassed and angry that his father would say such a thing. His strode forward, Rhia behind him unaware of what was going on.

Nauralad marched up to Aragorn with Rhia at his side.

"My lord, Aragorn, a moment of your time if you please." Nauralad said politely.

"Of course." Aragorn said, raising his eyebrows at his younger kinsman.

"My lord." Nauralad said on one knee. "I wish to ask your permission to court the fair maiden Aurenessa who is in your care."

Aragorn's face grew into a large grin and Rhia finally figured out what was going on. Nauralad couldn't ask her out. It was not proper in this world. He had to ask her guardian, which in a sense was Aragorn, as he was her only family here.

"I accept your wish, Nauralad son of Halbarad, if my cousin, the Lady Aurenessa does." Aragorn said. Rhia nodded her head furiously. "They you may. I shall allocate Legolas of the Woodland realm and Gimli the dwarf as your chaperones." Legolas and Gimli looked at Aragorn in defiance. The last thing they wanted was to worry about two love-struck youngsters on the eve of battle.

"Very well, we shall if it is your wish." Legolas said.

"Good. Then it is settled." Aragorn said as he joined his prior company, his heart slightly lighter. He had in fact been wondering how long it would take Nauralad. He underestimated him. He was far more confident than Aragorn first anticipated.

* * *

AE: Sorry, I couldn't help but have them hook up. They're too cute! Anyways. Reviews are more than welcome in this humble fantasy abode so please, look deep into your hearts and send me a message! 

Levanna: Thank you so much for your review. I hadn't noticed the change but thanks! Wow, I'm really flattered! Yeah. Grad was huge and I thought being outa school would rock but to be honest, even though I am working, I find myself bored a lot. I guess there's no escape. Thanks for picking up the faults there; I should probably pay more attention. _Sbagliando s'impara. _One learns from their mistakes. (although technically it means one learns from his mistakes). Oh well! Have a good one champ and thanks again! _Vivi e lascia vivere._


	5. Beginnings and Secrets

**Beginnings and secrets**

Pippin was woken by a light during the night. He opened his eyes to see Gandalf pacing back and forth in their room. Candles flickered in the background and parchment rustled in the soft breeze.

"You're back. I was beginning to wonder if you would return. The day has been most long." The hobbit said.

"Indeed, but the night will be too short. Sleep while you can, Master Peregrin. I have come back here for peace and to be alone in my thoughts. There are many things I must consider. At the summons we shall go and see Lord Denethor. The darkness has begun…there will be no dawn…" Gandalf replied, and he continued pacing.

Pippin laid himself back down on the bed and soon fell asleep once again.

* * *

Boromir rushed into Demi's room early that morning, shaking her awake. He noticed the jewel in her hand and saw it glowing.

"What in the name of Gondor?" he questioned.

Demi's eyes opened bright and clear that grim morning. She had felt more refreshed than ever, as though she had taken some of the potion Galadriel had given her, save that there was none left.

"Hurry and dress yourself Demi, things are in motion now, so dark that I will have you ready." Boromir said, handing her a uniform of Gondor, fit for a young teenage boy.

"Thanks, but what do you mean?" she asked.

"The skies have darkened, our allies are now within our walls but the enemy is on the move. I will wait for you outside. Change quickly!" he said, leaving the room.

Demi reluctantly got out of bed and stripped herself from her gown, then put on the uniform. She was now wearing silver breeches, and black tunic with the silver tree of Gondor on it. She put her belt on with her sword attached and put her knife in her boot then pulled her back into a tight bun, leaving the room also to find Boromir, while putting her necklace back on. He waited for her then together they marched into Denethor's hall.

The Steward of Gondor had just ordered Pippin to go to the armouries when Boromir and Demi walked in.

"Ah, my son, LadyVairarista." Denethor said, clapping his hands together. "Come, dine with me."

Denethor gestured to two seats next to him.

"I would have you sit by me, fair lady." He said. Demi was revolted at the thought but did as she was asked. "An odd treasure you are. Here you ride with men to certain death and obvious war. But why is another question I must ask."

"All have their own purpose Lord. Mine was to travel with your son hither. War is just a mark point in the path." Demi said as graciously as possible.

"Said with much wisdom and conviction." Denethor laughed. Boromir faked a smile. He knew something was wrong with his father. He had changed greatly, like madness was consuming him. "A rare gift. You are of nobility?"

"For my own people, which I am…" Demi said, not entirely sure.

"I thought as much, for no other woman could answer the question the same. Eat!" Denethor urged.

Demi and Boromir picked at the food on their plate. Now was not the time for feasting. The black hour was upon them. When Gandalf retuned with the Prince Imrahil and the many other lords who had ridden to the city in the hour of its need, Demi took her leave and went to find Pippin. She found him speaking with a tall man of the tower guard.

"Pippin." She said as she approached him. "Suilad!"

"Good morning Vaira." Pippin said. "I do not believe you have met my friend here Beregond, This is the Lady Vairarista of the golden wood. Vaira, this is Beregond, guard of the tower."

"Mae govannen." Demi said with a curtsy.

"My lady. Tis an honour." Beregond said bowing.

Demi, Pippin and Beregond spoke for some time, mainly on the darkening of the world that was coming and the threat on Gondor. While they spoke, a high pitched scream was heard. Demi covered her ears as best she could. She thought they would burst in pain. She looked up and joined Beregond, who stood in fear at the wall. Below on the Pelennor were five winged creatures like a hybrid of a dragon and bat. Black, cunning and cruel. It was the Nazgûl.

"They're back." Demi whispered to herself.

She peered over the edge, seeing the dark riders chasing men on foot and horse to the gate of the city. A trumpet called at a high pitched note.

"Faramir, the lord Faramir has returned!" Beregond called. "Will no one go out to them?"

"I will." Demi said. She tore away, and stole Brytta from the stables then rode to the main gate with all speed. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she would do anything to help those men. People paved out of her way on the city streets as she tore through them quickly. The gate of the city was barely open and she passed through it out on the plane.

"Tincya en' russe tuulo' moriloomir!" she shouted, raising her right hand to the sky while trying to steady her horse with her left hand.

Lightning ran in chains across the sky, attempting to strike the Nazgûl. They screeched in fear, but chased the riders still. Demi repeated the spell again and the Nazgûl laid off slightly, but chased the riders still. Demi was running out of ideas. What could stop them?

Suddenly a blinding white light was emitted from behind her as Demi met some of the riders. There was a man running on foot so she pulled him up behind her on her horse and rode back towards the city. Beside her rode a man who seemed to be their captain. He offered her a nod of thanks and rode hard towards the city. They entered the gates and slowed down. Demi pulled Brytta to a holt and praised him.

"Nice work boy. Thank you." She said into the horse's ear.

"Vairarista!" cried an angry voice Demi recognised as Gandalf's. "What do you think you were doing out there?"

"Helping those men out, I was trying to stop the Nazgûl!" Demi countered breathlessly.

"You cannot do such things in your weakened state!" the old wizard said, his voice full of concern.

"I'm not a doll, I can look after myself." Demi said, her voice becoming bolder.

"I know…" Gandalf admitted in frustration.

Pippin ran up to Gandalf and Demi. The man who had ridden next to Demi came over to her to thank her but was caught in awe at the sight of Pippin.

"When did you arrive here, a Halfling, in the livery of the tower? Whence?" he asked.

"He came with me, your brother and Vairarista here." Gandalf said. "Let us not tarry here, for you are weary, yet there is still much more to be done."

Gandalf led Faramir, Demi and Pippin to the private chamber of Denethor, but Demi was excused by the lord and sent back to her quarters to rest.

* * *

"God damn him!" she shouted in spite of herself. She was frustrated by the male dominated society. She was no mere woman. She was a witch! An elf! AN elf witch! Surely that would count for something. At least amongst the elves it did.

"Who does he think he is?" she asked herself.

"The rightful lord of Gondor." A voice said, coming through the door frame. "Do not take it to heart, fair maiden of the elven kindred."

It was Faramir. He looked stressed, tired and upset about something.

"I will try not to in the future, my lord." Demi said.

"May I seek council with you? I hear that you are a powerful being." Faramir asked.

Demi gestured for him to take a seat on her bed and she sat next to him.

"What shall I do, my lady? My father takes choice of my brother and shows me no love. I am a burden he does no longer wish to lay his eyes upon. His bane. The cause of so many problems." Faramir said. Demi found this rather unexpected.

"Then take your own advice and do not take it to heart. He is corrupted by madness, he cares for nothing now. As the dark shadows closes over us all, he runs in fear. He sees that all is lost. He forgets hope. Hope will see us through. All is not lost, Faramir. He does love you, but, he is obviously not very good at showing his emotions." Demi said.

"He shows anger rather well." Faramir said, his eyes cast down to the floor.

"Because he cares. He does not want you to be hurt. Taken by the dark powers and tortured. It is a fate worse than death."

"I will take your words and carry them with me, my lady. Thank you." Faramir said, standing up and walking out of the room, but he stopped in the doorway. "Perhaps you would like to join me for a walk in the gardens later? I would be honoured to get to know you more."

Demi smiled. "I would love to." She said.

* * *

That night Demi and Faramir walked through the citadel under the starlight. Faramir was so different from Boromir. He preferred literature over war and was very good at expressing himself. Obviously a true romantic also.

When Faramir led Demi back to her room, he bid her goodnight and they shared a friendly hug.

"Thank you for you company, Vaira. I truly appreciate it." He said, with a charming smile.

"It was my pleasure." Demi said.

With that Faramir turned on his heel and headed towards his quarters when he was met in the hall by Boromir.

"Brother!" Boromir said.

"What is it Boromir?" Faramir asked.

"What were you doing with Lady Vaira? She is to be married, did you know that?" Boromir asked.

"It was only a friendly walk brother. I do not see her in the same light you do." Faramir said with a smirk and he kept walking.

"And what is _that_ meant to mean?" Boromir asked.

"You know as well as I do. I am surprised you yourself have not asked for her hand. I see the way you look at her, the look in your eye. I know you would give your life and the world for her." Faramir said. "Do not deny it, you have done so for too long, I can tell."

"Speak none of this." Boromir said pleadingly.

"Of course not brother! I would never do such a thing. I would never dishonour you like that. I would not be so afraid of your feelings also…you may be not alone." Faramir said, leaving his brother in the hallway to contemplate what had conversed.

* * *

AE: Heya. So, what's up? Boromir finally knows that they know that he likes her. Kinda confusing isn't it? Well, I wonder how long it will be kept from Demi. Chapter six will continue on with Rhia and her part of the story. I hope you enjoy it.

Levanna: Thanks a million for the review as always. Nah…I'm not going to uni this year, I have to find out yet what courses to take. But I'll get there…eventually. I'm content for now to keep writing!

Oh and one last thing…and mind you I really hate doing this but…PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me so much with writing this fic and also helps me to grow as a writer. I can't do that without your help and that means that you may not enjoy the story as much. Thank you, that is all…


	6. Walking with the dead

**Walking with the dead**

When the light of the new day dawned, the company riding with Aragorn departed from Dunharrow towards the Haunted Mountain. There was trepidation in all hearts as they drew closer to the mountains and the entry point. Rhia did not see the cause of it at first when she was told its story of how the men of the country betrayed Isildur and so he cursed them to never rest until they repaid their debt to his line. She didn't believe in ghost stories, she was 19 years old! But something was about to change her mind.

The trees standing on the side of the path were black and lifeless, almost as though they had been touched by death and the large boulder like stones that were placed in lines along the path were weatherworn and steel grey. This was the road to the Dimholt, pointed out by a large stone hand.

They were all silent as they rode down this road, half filled with fear, half afraid to disturb what may lie beyond. But Rhia could handle it no more.

"This place is creepy." She said, pointing out the obvious.

"Do not fear, Esgalwen, nothing shall harm you while I stand true." Nauralad said his face grave and fixated on the road ahead.

"Thanks, but I don't think you can kill the dead." She said quietly.

The horses would not go forward; they fought against their masters will. In the end they all dismounted and led their steeds forth. When they had come to a glen and wall of rock, a door stood before them looming like a mouth in the night. Figures were carved into it on its arch but it was too dark by now to read it. All stood in fear.

"The evil of this door brings great fear to my heart, but I will pass it." Halbarad said.

"And I, and so will our horses. Ever our loss here hastens Sauron's loss. Follow me!" Aragorn said, going through the evil door and into the unknown. One by one, each man/elf (or woman) and their horses followed the heir of Isildur, regardless if death faced them or not. He was right. They could not flee in fear now, or all of middle earth will be lost to shadow.

From their last stop, Aragorn brought torches, so now he went ahead and led the way through the dark pathways.

Rhia stood at the back behind with Nauralad, Legolas, Elladan and Gimli. Arod was putting up a fight and refused to be led into the unknown. Legolas covered the frightened horse's eyes and led it into the cavern while singing softly. Nothing could be seen within the tunnel but the flickering of the torches' flames. All were silent as they walked, but they could hear whispers in a language they could not comprehend. From ahead, Aragorn stopped and went to look into the gloom. There was an object ahead glittering.

Bones of a man were on the ground, scattered and showing the time, in his bright chain mail, his belt of gold and garnets, his golden helmet.

Rhia ran forward to see what was going on. When she saw the bones she let out a gasp, but still went forward to inspect them further.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"Hither shall the flowers of simbelmynë come never unto world's end," Aragorn said with a sigh. "Nine mounds and seven there are now green with grass, and through all the long years he has lain at the door that he could not unlock. Where does it lead? Why would he wish to pass it? Alas, now none shall ever know.

"Keep your hoards and your secrets hidden in the Accursed Years! Let us pass and then come! I summon you to the stone of Erech!" Aragorn cried out loud. Rhia thought that he was loosing it, that all the pressure for him to become King was becoming too much for him.

All were silent and such silence was more frightening than the whispers that followed them. A blast of cold air came past quickly, extinguishing all of the torches and no one could re-light them. They had to suffer to walk in the darkness.

Many hours passed, how many…none could tell. Up ahead of the group, a light began to grow after they could hear water dripping onto stone. They passed through another gateway. In the sky above they could make out the stars twinkling, but the sky was black and little could be seen. They now mounted their horses and rode on in single file. In front of Rhia rode Nauralad and behind her Legolas and Gimli, behind them was Elladan, the last of the group, but not the last to take the path.

"The dead are following." Rhia heard Legolas say to Gimli. She let out a squeal and quickened Brytta's pace.

"Yes, they ride behind. They have been summoned." Elladan replied.

* * *

They came at last out of the ravine and before them were the uplands of a great vale, a stream ran beside it. This was the Morthond Vale. Its slopes were steep and were covered in grass thick and green.

Without warning Aragorn called to all those in his company.

"Friends! Forget your weariness! Ride now with all speed! We must reach the stone of Erech ere this day passes, and the way still tolls as long!" he cried.

On command they all picked up their pace, pushing their horses onwards. The Grey Company rode like hunters in the night and by midnight; they came at last to the hill of Erech, their horses now stumbling with exhaustion.

On the top of the hill stood a black stone, round as a large globe and as tall as a man, though half of it was in the ground as though it had fallen from the sky and had been left there unable to be moved. They all stopped about the stone and Elrohir handed Aragorn a silver horn. He put the horn to his lips, knowing what must be done and blew one loud clear note upon it. Many horns answered the horn and then all grew silent.

While all was silent, instinct proved that they were not alone. They could feel a great host amongst them, gathering about with a chilling wind. Aragorn dismounted from his horse.

"Oath breakers! Have you come at last?" he called into the night air.

"Yes, we have come to fulfil the oath broken." A cold voice answered ghostly and distant.

"The hour has come. I must go to Pelargir by the Anduin and you shall follow me. When the land has been cleared of all of the servants of Sauron, then you shall have your peace so long sought. I am Elessar, heir of Isildur. Fight for me, and your freedom from this world is guaranteed." Aragorn said.

Halbarad unwrapped the gift he had brought from Arwen and gave it to Aragorn, then that night the grey company slept light and little.

While Rhia was wrapped up warmly, she felt a chill pass over her. Her eyes flew open and she saw the King of the Dead. He seemed to hover over her, then with a smile and a bow, he continued his circulation of the camp. Her eyes grew wide, but she did not fear, instead, for the first time in months she fell asleep knowing that she was safe.

* * *

Dawn rose that pale and cold morning and so did the company, then in great haste they continued their journey, Aragorn's will striving them on. Once Tarlang's Neck had been passed, they rode into Lamedon, and then they came upon Calembel upon Ciril as the sun dropped low and disappeared. The towns were deserted as all either fled to the hills or rode on to war.

The morning after, the dawn had been forgotten, for it did not come, but still the group rode on in the darkness as the storm of Mordor grew high in the sky, threatening any to appose it, yet still the army of the dead followed and obeyed Aragorn.

* * *

AE: Yea, I know it's a short chapter but I will make it up to you I promise! I would continue but for what I have planned I can't, stay tunned though!

Levanna: Yes, I know that with only working I could be writing, and trust me I have been, but I have also been preoccupied with getting a new guitarist as our original has left the band, a sad day, but we'll still keep in contact. Lol, I can remember talking about stuff like this ages ago…yikes, I feel so old…anyways…yeah… I should go to uni, but I have decided to take a TAFE course next year. It's a technical music studies course so when I'm done I'm qualified to be a sound tech and get into recording which is right where I wanna be. Can't wait. But I have to save money first. Woot for no typos! Lol, its one of those days again. Yeah, I love that about Faramir, which is what I'm intending to do, mould him to my own uses! Lol, nah, but I'm kinda hoping he won't be too different from book Faramir with movie Faramir's charm. David Wenhem eat you heart out.


	7. Fire and Foes

Fire and foe

Merry woke in the darkness, the night having no wind or movement, but the trees sighed their song. He sat up, hearing drums in the hills, hoping that he was not the only one to hear it. This put him on edge, and he could no longer sleep. He began debating with himself if he should have come at all.

He truly hoped that Théoden would not know that he had disobeyed him by coming thus far and considered returning home, but silently thanked Dernhelm for allowing him to bear Merry, even if he had been ignored the whole time. But it occurred then to Merry that Dernhelm never spoke to anyone, but was rather silent and lost in thought or too busy considering the road ahead.

Less than a day's ride from the walls of the White City, the army grew anxious. Scouts had been sent onwards, but some had not returned. They were headed for peril, as the road ahead was held in force by the enemy. A great host held camp there, three miles west of Amon Dín with more headed their way.

The hobbit began to notice the men moving around the camp and a tall figure tripped over Merry, cursing tree-roots.

"I am no tree root, sir, nor a hobbit, but now a bruised hobbit. The least you can do in amends is telling me what is happening." Merry said, rubbing his leg where the Marshall Elfhelm had tripped over him.

"We are to prepare ourselves. Orders may come in for a sudden march." The Marshall replied.

"Is the enemy on his way? Are those their drums I heard? I was beginning to think I heard them in my head." Asked Merry.

"The enemy is on the road, not in the hills master hobbit. What you hear is the wild men, who live secretly, haunting the Druadan Forest. Let us just be thankful that they do not hunt us, but they do not ride to war either, even if their serves have been offered for our aid. I must go now and go about my orders. Pack yourself up, Master Bag!" Elfhelm said, than he vanished into the night. He packed up and waited, but soon it became unbearable.

He got up off the ground and walked towards the last lit lantern. He hid amongst the trees and saw that the King and Éomer were sitting under a large tree talking to a man who looked as though he had been made of the very forest with his dry moss beard, gnarled stone composure and stout and crouched shape with only a grass skirt for clothing.

As Merry crept nearer there was silence and then the Wild Man began to speak in a primitive form of the common tongue.

"No, great lord of riding horse, we do not want fight. We hunt gorgûn, orc, we hate orc. You hate them too. We help as we can."

"But our need is for arms in battle. How can you help us if you do not fight with us?" Éomer asked.

"We bring you news. We look out from hills. You wish to come there? Then you must be quick, gorgûn and evil men out of far-away." The man said. "They sit on horse road. There are very many more than horse man."

"How do you know this?" Éomer asked.

"We wild men are free. But not children. I am great head-man, Ghân-buri-Ghân! I count many things: stars in sky, leaves on tree, men in dark. You have score of scores counted ten times and five. They have more. Big fight, and who will win? And more are out there." The wild man said. "Ghân-buri-Ghân know more than one path. He lead you now, where no gorgûn walk, only wild men and beasts. Then you will kill gorgûn and drive away bad dark with bright iron and Wild man can go back to sleep in wild."

Éomer and Théoden spoke together in their native tongue for a while.

"We will reward you greatly; Ghân-buri-Ghân, if you are loyal and you will always have friendship with the Mark." Théoden said.

"If you win big fight, then leave Wild men in forests and hunt them no more! Ghân-buri-Ghân will not lead you to trap, he go too. If Ghân-buri-Ghân lead you wrong then you kill him." Ghân-buri-Ghân said seriously.

"So be it!" the King said.

Little more was said so Merry slipped off to get ready for the summons. The last stage before the battle. His hope faded. Not many would survive the battle, but he hoped that Pippin would and Minas Tirith would stand. He was counting on it.

* * *

The day passed and the encampment was guarded by the wild men. At the end of the day they set out, Ghân-buri-Ghân at Théoden's side, leading the way along the uncertain path. They passed silently in groups, each guided by a wood man and it was late into the afternoon when the group leaders had come to wide grey thickets that masked a gap in the line of hills. The leading company stopped in their tracks and all filed out behind. While Merry did not know what further council the King had taken with the wild man, but he departed then as swiftly as he might with his kin, disappearing into the terrain around them.

Still the company of the Rohirrum rode ever on into the night, passing about the periphery of Mindolluin, turning southwards towards the Rammas of Pelennor. But the day for the ridders was far from over.

Short time later great fires were scrutinized by Théoden's scouts and they reported this to their liege.

"The City is all set about with flame, and the field is full of foes my Lord. But all seem drawn off to the assault. As well as we could guess, there are few people left upon the outer wall and they are oblivious, busy in destruction." They informed.

Further council was taken and Théoden sounded the lead.

"Éomer, you lead the éored first and it shall ride behind the king's banner in the centre. Elfhelm, lead your company to the right when we pass over the wall. And Grimbold shall lead his towards the left. Let the other companies follow these three that lead, where chance may take them. Strike wherever the enemy gathers. Forth now! Fear no darkness!" he said.

The company made a swift leave and headed straight into the deep dark. Merry hung on to Dernhelm for dear life as the man rode with the entire fleetness he could muster from his steed. Over and over in his mind, the hobbit questioned his motives for ridding to battle. It was folly, and he knew it. The words of the king stung his mind.

With short time the Rohirrum reached the outer walls, or at least where they had stood. Cries of men echoed in Merry's mind as they were brought towards the clash of arms.

"What indeed have you gotten yourself into this time Meriadoc!" Merry said to himself, not caring if any heard him as he saw a great fire as described burning ahead, a city engulfed in flame, no less than ten miles ahead.

* * *

AE: Yeah, I know, I know, another short chapter…but its all working towards my grand plan, you'll just have to be patient to see how it unfolds!

Levanna: Lol, thanks champ, sorry to hear about whats been happening, I hope you get better soon and I'm sure you're boy will come back all buff and stuff (if that's not something to wait for I don't know what is!). I hope you did well in your French test, though I have every confidence that you will be fine. Just keep your chin up, it could always be worse but its not…it will get better, I promise. Thank you very much for your review.

I'd like to thank you for reading this story also. I don't do this for the credit at all, but rather for the enjoyment of people such as yourself. And I hope you are enjoying this story, and liking the way it is unfolding. Please, let me know if you are reading this…and how I can make this story work better, or make it a more enjoyable read. Thanks for reading again.


	8. Smoke Rises

**Smoke Rises**

The next morning came without sun or its rays, rather as a cloud of brown sweeping over the city. All spirits sank to a low and with the cries of the Nazgûl's steeds heard faintly in the air, it seemed they would stay so low with so many weeping, quailing and filled with dread.

Faramir was sent again with men, and with him, Boromir went also. So many thought this a cruel deed of Denethor, to send his sons out again, when they had barely returned from impending peril. Demi was stricken with fear for the life of her closet friend and his brother, doubt on her mind that either would return. Doubt that any of the men would indeed return.

"If you go, which I know I cannot sway you from doing, go with caution, you will be greatly outnumbered." She said, holding Boromir close to her, tears welling in her eyes.

"I will remember that, my dear Demi. But fear not, I will return to you! With my honour as my word I will return to you." He said, and then climbed upon his steed beside his younger brother.

"Farewell Lady Vaira for now. Watch for our return. I know now that at least a welcomed and loving return shall be greeted by at least one." Faramir said.

"No, not only one, but all, your people, your father. You are a hero, strong and brave, whether you see this or not. Goodbye!" Demi said, then Boromir sounded the host of Gondor to ride to the River. "Denethor has lost his mind…sending his sons to a battle they cannot win…when Rohan are so far away yet. Who knows when they will get here?"

"If indeed they arrive at all." Beregond said, appearing at Demi's side.

"They will. I know they will. My friends ride amongst that company. They will get here." Demi said, more so trying to convince herself. She was starting to despair. Hope was truly slipping past them.

* * *

At night news arrived from a man, ridding hard from the Fords.

"A host has been issued from Minas Morgul, drawing nigh into Osgiliath, joined by regiments from the south. The Haradrim ride with them. We also have learned that the Black Captain leads them once again, and the fear of him has passed before him over the River." The messenger said breathlessly.

Boromir, Faramir and their men truly were in over their heads.

* * *

By the fourth day since Gandalf and his charges had come to Minas Tirith, this day had dawned darker than before, with the sky black, weaving heavy on all hearts. It had come to their knowledge that the passage of the Anduin had been won by the enemy. Boromir, Faramir and their men were retreating from the wall, rallying towards the Causeway Forts, and outnumbered ten to one.

"They have been blessed to get so far and further than imagined possible, paying dearly for their crossing. Floats and barges have been built by the enemy, and with those they are moving their forces by way of the river." The messenger told Gandalf.

Demi sat and listened on, her heart heavy as all, but a fire was burning inside of her. She felt idle to sit back and wait a doomed return of those men. She had to do something, but it was worthless, as so many were taken to stopping such action.

"Then I am needed there more than here," Gandalf said, standing and looking about the room, his eyes falling upon Demi. "I think though, that I do not ride alone."

"No, you certainly will not!" she said, getting to her feet and following the wizard.

She followed him to the stables were they ready their horses and took off at full flight.

"I hope you know what you are doing!" Gandalf called to Demi as they raced through the night.

"I hope you have a plan!" she countered.

* * *

Pippin was alone the next darkened morning, on the wall staring out into the horizon. He saw fires springing to life where the walls of Pelennor stood. He could hear the men shout.

"They have taken the wall! They are coming!" they would shout.

"Where is Boromir and Faramir?" Beregond asked in alarm.

It was Gandalf that brought such words to the white city to Denethor directly.

"Are my sons come? Do they ride back hither?" Denethor asked with great concern.

"No. They stay with the rear guard, trying to hold their men together long enough. But for that I hold strong doubt. The Lady Vairarista fights with them. She was most unwilling to have a change of mind. The are pitted though against a foe too great." Gandalf said.

"The…the dark lord has come?" Pippin asked with fear, knowing that his friends were fighting against the impossible.

"No…not yet my hobbit ally…not until my place has been supplanted by his forces. Why should I sit in my tower and think, watching and waiting alone… spending my sons? I can still wield my sword!" Denethor said, standing up, tossing aside his cloak to reveal himself clad in mail. A long sword was strapped to his side and he stood tall, as a reminder of his younger days. "Thus I have walked and this now for many years have I slept, for fear that with great age the body should yield and retire."

"Yet now under the lord of Barad-dûr the most fell of all his captains is already master of your outer walls. The King of Angmar, now the Lord of the Nazgûl, holds such ranks, the spear in the hand of Sauron…shadow of despair." Gandalf said.

"Then Pilgrim grey, you had a foe to match your own. Is that all you returned to tell me, that of which I knew? Or is it that you have withdrawn because you are overmatched…that you know that this is a fight you cannot win." Denethor said slyly.

Gandalf's temper was steadily rising, but he held his composure. He had to, at this time when Gondor needed a leader, not a dictator drawing nigh on madness.

"It might be so," the wizard said softly. "But our trial of strength has not yet come. And if words spoken of old be true, not by the hand of a man shall the minion of Sauron fall. I know not what doom awaits him, though regardless what wisdom you seem to believe you know he drives his slaves in madness on before." He said with a glint in his eye. "Nay, I came chiefly to say this; soon there will be a battle on the fields. A foray must be ready. Let it be mounted men. In them lies a hope, brief but ever still a hope, for the enemy has few horsemen."

"And you believe we have many! We have few also Mithrandir! Now would the coming of Rohan be ever needed sorely in time, for such time is passing us by." Denethor said, pacing back and forth before the throne.

"We are likely to see others come forth first to Gondor's aid. Fugitives from Cair Andros have already reached us. The isle has fallen. Another army has come from Mordor, crossing from the north-east." Gandalf said, standing tall and grim.

"Such news I knew before nightfall yesterday…and prior thought I have given to this sortie…so let it be! Let us go down." Denethor said.

* * *

Demi arms were heaving in protest as she blocked a blow against the blade of the enemy. The orc pushed against her with all his might, slamming her into the ruins of a wall, yet coming at her still.

"I will enjoy tasting your flesh when your life I have taken!" he spat through plaque ridden almost black teeth, brining his head up to hers, their noses almost toughing.

"I hope you indeed on flossing at some point!" she said, trying not to gag at his breath, as an arrow whizzed towards her, striking the orc in the back, piercing with a sickening sound the monsters body. It fell heavily on her. She pushed it off and saw a frantic Faramir racing towards her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." She said, with a faint smile as she brushed a wayward hair out of her mouth.

"Stay close. Boromir will kill me if anything horrible would become of you." He said, taking her gently by the arm as they ran through the debris to where the men where retreating, of which a third had been lost.

As they ran, Nazgûl swept down towards them. It was a terrifying sight to behold. Carnage littered the ground and stained the hearts of men. They ducked and fell out of the way, loosing weapons and lives here and there.

A trumpet then sounded from the Citadel, whilst the sortie was released, a group of mounted men heading forth into the melee. The charged on with a great shout and one that was answered by those upon the walls. Those in the front rode under the banner of Dol Amroth, their Prince holding the first line in rank, his blue banner flying in the wind above their heads. They broke upon the fray on either flank of the retreat, yet it was Shadowfax that outrode them all with the White Rider born by him.

The Nazgûl left the clash of arms and the host of Mordor scattered, still putting a fight up to the enemies they encountered. Being towards the back of those fleeing to safety; Demi, Faramir and Boromir came upon such troubles.

* * *

AE: Ok, well thanks to my only reviewer Levanna for making the effort each and every chapter to make a review. As far as I know, she's the only one actually reading this. Prove me wrong people, coz I am seriously thinking of dropping this fic.

Levanna: Thanks a million times over for your support, it means so much to me. I hope things calm down for you, it must really suck to be put in a position like that. Sorry about the typos etc. I think I need a beta reader. Any takers? Lol. Thanks again for your encouragement. I couldn't do this without you.


	9. Grond's Appoinment

Grond's Appointment

Demi was on the ground, after being knocked down by a rather large orc as he  
fled the scene. She slowly sat up, seeing that everyone had gone already,  
bodies scattered around her. In the distance she could make out a few  
men walking towards her.

"Here my lord! Faramir, the steward's son…and his brother Boromir! And over  
there!" a voice called. Demi stood up and saw Prince Imrahil make his way  
over quickly,intending to helpher to her feet.

"My lady, are you well enough to walk?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you…I'm none the worse for wear."Demi said as he helped her over  
to Boromir and Faramir.

Boromir was thrown over his younger brother; Faramir was unconscious. Boromir  
himself was awfully pale and weakened, near death it seemed.

"Boromir!" Demi called and ran over to him, then fell to the ground by his  
side, trying to revive him with her words. "Wake up! Please!"

"Get these three on horse back and take them back to the city at once!"  
Imrahil commanded to his men.

* * *

"Boromir! Faramir!" the men cried, weeping in the streets of Minas Tirith as  
the now small company returned, but neither of the sons of the steward  
answered the calls. They were brought immediately to the white tower and  
brought before Denethor.

"You sons Lord, have returned with the Lady Vairarista after completing many  
great deeds." Imrahil said. He then continued the story for what he saw and  
Demi filled in the blanks. Denethor's face then grew as pale, likeningthe Lord's face tohis sons as news came that the city had been besieged, surrounded by the enemy.

"My lord, we have seen no Rohirrim. They will not come to our aid now, and  
even if they could, foes stand between them and the city." Ingold said, the  
man Demi and her friends had met at the outer walls.

The enemy readied itself outside the city, digging trenches andsuch, well  
out of bowshot. By the afternoon, peril came to the walls and all those who  
could be spared to save the city were setting fiery arrows to the orcs. The  
chaos had begun. Heads of the fallen Gondorianswent sailing into the air,  
landing beyond the walls, their faces grim or showing great pain, branded  
with the token handof Sauron. Few now had the heart to stand against the enemy,  
all seemed so lost. The Nazgûl circled above the city and now none stood for  
fear, but cowered on the ground hoping the menace would pass.

From within their rooms, the sons of the steward rested, blissfully unawares  
in their condition of what evil was befalling their beloved city and home.  
Faramir had broken into a fever and was feared to be dying, but the youngest  
son was in no worse a condition than his elder brother. Demi sat by his side  
as Boromir lay pale, his skin loosing its heat. He had suffered a puncture  
to the chest by a hammer from an orc who had attacked Faramir and left him  
for dead. Boromir came to save his younger brotherand managed to destroy  
his foe, but this valorious act wasnot without consequence. The wound was in terrible condition and few supposed he would survive the night.

Demi sat muttering all the spells she could remember to bring just another  
hour of life to her dear friend. Sadly the incatationsstrengthfaded quickly and she was loosing hope. There was nothing more in her power she could do.

"Anírach únad  
Egor gurth hen  
Han cenin vi chen lín  
Egor ú-erin le devi  
Tellin men achae  
Brennin men anann  
Rago! Ú-erich leithio,  
Ú-erich o nin gwanno."

She sang slowly, her voice stuttering on occasion as a fresh wave of tears  
fell down her cheeks. In her wildest hopes she wanted that to be enough to  
revive the son of Gondor, but such hopes were folly. He lay silent and still  
on the bed, making no attempts to regain consciousness. A healer entered the  
room then quietly and made his way over to Demi, placing a sympathetic hand  
on her shoulder.

"Go now, my lady and take rest of your own. I will see what more I can do."  
He said.

"I should really stay. What if he wakes up?" Demi said, not moving but  
keeping her eyes intent on Boromir.

"Go now. That is my order. You have been injured yourself. You cannot keep  
up your strength." The healer said, pointing to Demi's ribs which beneath  
her tunic were bandaged. They were badly bruised and her head was also  
bandaged. She had a nastygash along the hairline.

"Fine." She said, getting up slowly.

Denethor himself was grieving for his sons and none had ever been so dark  
for such loss. The mind of the steward had snapped from his proud, stern self.  
Madness seemed to fill his eyes and his very appearance seemed aged somehow.  
Pippin tried to comfort his lord but to no avail.

"I sent my sons forth, unthanked, unblessed, out into pointless danger, and  
here they lie in their beds, poison in their veins. Curse the one who laid  
this upon them! But alas!My line is ending as the house of Stewards  
fails. Mean folk shall rule the last relic of the Kings of Men, lurking in  
the hills until all are chased out." he said, his head falling into his  
hands. He did not leave the room of Faramir unless it was to wander to his dear Boromir's. The men called for him, for his ruling, but he denied them.  
Gandalf in frustration took over and commanded the last defence of the  
failing city.

Messengers came into the chamber in the white tower, granted leave by Pippin  
under the greatest of urgency. They brought word that the city was aflame  
and asked for a command; trying to coax the Steward's mind from his own  
depression, for verily that is what he was suffering by now.

"Why do the fools run? Is it not better to burn sooner than later, for burn  
we must eventually? Go back to your bonfire, sir, and I will go to my pyre…I  
will suffer no tomb…nor shall my sons. We shall burn like heathen kings, in  
glory, before a ship sailed to these lands from the west, and verily, the  
west has indeed failed. Go back and meet whatever end you wish…be it either  
bonfire or blade, the choice is yours." Denethor said, with a glint of  
madness in his melancholic eyes.

The messengers then left the Steward. They unwisely left himalone with a bow in his youngest son's room.

"Alas, my youngest burns before he has met the flame." Denethor said with a  
glance of mourning upon his son, and then he turned to Pippin. "Farewell  
Peregrin, son of Paladin. While though your service unto me and Gondor has  
been short-lived, it is ever drawing to an end. I release you from my  
service henceforth. Go now and die win which ever manner best suits you and  
your people. Send for my servants, then go. Farewell!"

"Farewell I will not say my Lord, but I will take your leave for I desire to  
see Gandalf. He is no fool. I will neither think of dying-not while there is  
hope left." Pippin said.

"Do as you will, Master Peregrin, but my life is broken. Send for my  
servants!" Denethor responded, then turned back to Faramir.

* * *

After Pippin left, he summoned the Steward's servants to their  
lord. It was therethey covered the sons of Denethor in heavy blankets and carried  
them out of the White Tower. Slowlytheypassed through the courtyard and halted  
beside the withering White Tree. Pippin followed his lord and Boromir with  
Demi after him. They then continued on through the Citadel Gate and came at  
last to a door named Fen Hollen, for it was always shut, lest be there a  
funeral. Inside were the tombs of the Kings of the past who ruled over  
Gondor and their Stewards.

Once inside the tomb chamber, Denethor ordered his servants to prepare a pyre  
then laid his sons upon the bed of death. Finally he turned to Pippin.

"Here we will wait. Bring wood and oil, lay it about us, then set a torch to  
it, Do this and speak no more to me. Farewell!" he said.

Pippin nodded andleft the tomb quickly; mourning for Boromir and  
Faramir with Demi by his side.

"Denethor has lost it! They aren't dead yet for the Valar's sake!" Demi said  
as she ran.

"We have to find Gandalf, but where do we start?" Pippin asked.

"We'll split up. We can save time that way or else Denethor will have  
started the fire without us and with no way for it to be stopped." Demi  
said. "Make haste!" she said, turning left down to the lower levels of Minas  
Tirith.

* * *

Pippin went swiftly as he could and eventually through the second gate.  
Great fires were upon the walls and a cry was sounded through what seemed  
like silence followed by a great shock and a boomthat echoed through his  
ears. He pulled himself together and continued on into a wide place that was  
beyond the gate where he saw Gandalf in a corner but he stopped in his  
place.

* * *

The assault struck in the middle of the night with fury in its veins and  
continued on with the enemy attacking from the northern and southern walls.The enemy came withfiercebeasts and great, fearsome, moving tall buildings that held orcs firing flaming arrows. Among the enemy were also the mûmakil of the Harad. And yet their captains cared only that their purpose was carried out, not for how  
many lives were lost.

Drums were sound loud and clear to keep time in the march, fires grew higher  
and a huge battering ram ran up the centre; carved as a snarling wolf they  
called Grond, drawn by large creatures that looked like a hybrid of a  
rhinoceros and a bull but largely overgrown, past anything natural. It  
crawled on, protected by orcs that surrounded it while drums played wildly,  
picking up the pace.

Then over the hills a horseman appeared. It was a  
repugnant sight to behold with his tall body hooded and cloaked by a black  
fabric; crushing the fallen as he went then he stopped and withdrew a long,  
ashen sword of malevolence from its sheath. Fear fell on the hearts of all,  
even his allies and for a moment, all stopped and gazed at him in a silent  
terror.

The drums picked up again and with an immense precipitate, Grond was hurled  
forward into the gate. A rumble echoed through the city, but the gate stood  
firm, withstanding the blow. The dark rider than stood up in his stirrups  
and cried out in his voice of malice in a language that has long been  
forgotten. They were words of power that destroy both heart and stone. He did this  
three times and those three times Grond rammed the gate as if by a spell.  
With the third and final stroke the gate broke open with a flash of  
lighting that sent it to fragments that littered the ground. Then in rode  
the dark rider…the Lord of the Nazgûl.

He was a great black shape against the fires like an infinite danger and  
desolation with all fleeing before him. All save one.

"You cannot enter here!" said Gandalf sitting tall upon Shadowfax before the  
shadow. "Go back to the abyss prepared for you! Fall into the nothingness  
that awaits you and your master! Go!"

The Lord of the Nazgûl with a laugh that could freeze the heart of any threw  
back his hood showing a crown of a high king upon nothing but where a head  
should be.

"Old fool, this is my hour. Do you not know death when you see it? Die now  
and curse in vain!" and with that he lifted his sword to strike,  
red flames running down the blade.

Gandalf stood in place and at that moment beyond the courtyard of the city a  
rooster crowed shrilly welcoming the rising dawn. In answer from further  
away another note was played,many horns echoing the first call. Rohan had come…

* * *

AE: Sorry about the wait on this one, i've been kinda weighed under by  
assignments and stuff.

Disclaimer:

Don't Let Go (featured in The End of All Things)

Anírach únad  
Egor gurth hen  
Han cenin vi chen lín  
Egor ú-erin le devi  
Tellin men achae  
Brennin men anann  
Rago! Ú-erich leithio,  
Ú-erich o nin gwanno.

English translation:

You want nothing more  
Than this death.  
I see it in your eye.  
But I cannot let you  
We have come too far  
We have held on too long.  
Reach! You cannot let go,  
You cannot leave me.

Levanna: Thanks for your kind review and your services. They are very much appreciated. I wrote Denethor this way because I don't care for the over the top portrayals that can be written and that I have read. It's a little too melodramatic, even in light of the circumstances. He was no doubt suffering from depression so I preferred to show him a lot more withdrawn as a man would be when his hope had run out and as though he was deciding how to end his suffering. He hadn't lost his mind that much that he couldn't make an informed decision, even if it were a little far-fetched for some. I'm glad things are working out. It'll get better, have faith in that. Not all things are as dark as they seem.


End file.
